1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beach ramp system for watercrafts and more particularly pertains to facilitating the removal of watercrafts from the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of watercraft supports of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, watercraft supports of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing watercrafts from the water through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,354 to Lee discloses a Portable Boat Launching and Beaching Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,996 to Edson discloses a Portable Boat Ramp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,282 to Doresey discloses a Portable Boat Ramp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,846 to Price discloses a Transverse Saddle Type Boat Cradle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,150 to Price discloses an Adjustable Cradle for Supporting and Stabilizing Boats. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,791 to Williams discloses a Boat Protection Device.
In this respect, the beach ramp system for watercrafts according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the removal of watercrafts from the water.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved beach ramp system for watercrafts which can be used for facilitating the removal of watercrafts from the water. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.